Como Dijo León Larregui
by Tamayuki Terrorist
Summary: Toushiro llega a Karakura después de algún tiempo y se reencuentra con Karin. el aun enamorado de Hinamori empieza a sentir algo por la pelinegra...¿acaso es amor? ¡pasen y lean! el segundo y tercer capitulo están destinadas a ser Songfics de este artista (claro, la historia es una sola en este fic, todos los capítulos tienen coherencia con el otro)
1. Mirarte Ahora

**Disclaimer: **los personajes presentados no son mios, si no del gran trol Tite Kubo-sama!

**Nota:** Hola a todos Tama-chan viene con una historia corta! No se cuantos capis tenga pero es para salir del bloque que tuve con Rapsodia Trágica lean por favor!.Las letras en negrita mostradas al centro del texto son pensamientos únicamente de Toushiro además se supone que seria un songfic pero hasta el siguiente capitulo

"**Como tú"**

**Capitulo 1: mirarte ahora**

Hitsugaya Toushiro abre una puerta sekai desde la sociedad de almas…

_-"Hinamori es la ideal, yo siempre la protegeré no importa lo que pase, yo la amo y sé que ella un día también me corresponderá…"-_pensaba Toushiro llegando a ciudad Karakura _–" no importa lo que pase…"_

El shinigami al llegar fue directamente a la tienda de Urahara para tomar su gigai…

- Hitsugaya-Taisho! Es un gusto verlo nuevamente por aquí – el vendedor le sonríe, obteniendo como saludo la fría mirada del peli plata –¿y que se le ofrece?

- eh venido por mi gigai…-en ese momento alguien interrumpe.

Una chica delgada de cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta y ojos del mismo color entra a la tienda de manera agresiva pero tranquila.

-Urahara…! –dice la chica azabache, pero se auto interrumpe al ver al shinigami junto al vendedor

- Hola Kurosaki! ¿Qué sucede? –pregunta el rubio con su alegre sonrisa

El albino quedo sorprendido cuando vio a la jovencita, era muy bonita y además ya la había visto… ¿acaso ella era la niña con la que jugaba futbol? ¡Vaya que había cambiado su aspecto! Pero se notaba que su fuerte actitud seguía siendo la misma. La peli negra también observo al albino, había cambiado su peinado, sin duda ya no parecía un colegial era todo un adolecente (en apariencia, claro) su cabello ahora estaba peinado hacia abajo, y su flequillo cubría una parte de su rostro, ahora los dos presumían de una nueva apariencia.

_**Mirarte es inevitable…¿Por qué?**_

_**Antes no sucedía esto… porque mirarte ahora es inevitable tentacion**_

-Disculpen, no pensé que interrumpía – da un paso atrás volteando a ver al vendedor

El shinigami no le quito ni un segundo la vista, ni el sabia porque, era inevitable no hacerlo. Al escuchar lo que ella dijo, el hablo rápidamente para detenerla

-no te preocupes –volteo su mirada hacia otro lado, para evitar que ella viera su leve sonrojo- yo me voy en un segundo

-ah… bien- respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia al chico- entonces, Urahara, ¿y mi pedido? – dijo algo molesta

-permítanme un segundo, capitán Hitsugaya, Kurosaki –al decir esto los dos asienten y el sale de la habitación

En ese instante el ambiente se torno un poco serio e incomodo, Toushiro quería mirar a la pelinegra, ¡pero no podía! Sentía algo extraño (que en realidad eran nervios) y lo que quedaba más que claro, no sería la azabache quien rompería el hielo, así que el shinigami respiro hondo y volteo a ver a la chica quien estaba de brazos cruzados volteada a otro lado, o mejor dicho mirando hacia la ventana.

-_"¿ella es Karin? Se ve diferente… debería hablarle? En realidad quisiera saludarla"-_piensa al mismo tiempo en que la observa, ella había robado la atención de esos orbes aguamarina, el color brillante de su oscuro cabello, su piel blanca y ese ceño fruncido que a los dos los caracterizaba…

Eso era lo que se decía al mismo tiempo en que sacudía su cabeza a los lados, robando la atención de la chica.

…_**Belleza sin igual**_

_**Misterio sin resolver…**_

-ohey! Que te sucede!? Pareces un loco –el albino la escucho y se detuvo a verla

-nani?! Quien te crees para hablarme así –dijo el peli plata molesto

-que quien soy? Bah! No me digas que se te olvido! –puso sus manos en su esbelta cintura

-claro que no tonta, sé muy bien quién eres… -la chica esbozo una sonrisa presumida al escucharlo (sin quitar su ceño fruncido, obviamente)

-je, lo sabía, soy una persona difícil de olvidar –con un movimiento de su mano mueve uno de sus mechones que se encuentran a cada lado de su rostro

-pero que altanera… -sonríe de la misma manera engreída que la chica

-yo? Como crees?- dice en tono sarcástico al mismo tiempo en que lleva su mano a su pecho- discúlpame si herí tus sentimientos…!

-ja ja ja, disculpa aceptada –sarcástico.

_**Si estoy enamorado de otra persona**_

_**¿Por qué me atraes tanto?**_

Urahara vuelve con los dos chicos…

-aquí esta pequeña Karin, lo que pediste –extiende su brazo para entregarle una bolsa con los productos

-La pelinegra toma la bolsa- muchas gracias Urahara –se da la vuelta para salir

-espera…! – dijo el albino mientras la azabache se giraba para verlo, el solo se sonrojo

-que?- respondió sin emoción alguna

-todavía juegas futbol? –el chico dijo esto a lo que se auto abofeteo mentalmente _"pero que estupidez dijiste Hitsugaya! De verdad que eres estúpido!" al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada_

-claro que si –sonríe

El peli plata levanta nuevamente su mirada y observa el hermoso rostro de la joven

_**Apenas puedo hablar, me cuesta reaccionar**_

_**A tus ojos negros que me esconden como la noche**_

-ven conmigo o simplemente búscame cuando quieras –sale de ahí –nos vemos!

Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho ¿Por qué? Esa respuesta de parte de la chica simplemente le hizo esbozar una amplia sonrisa lo cual era raro en él, "_después de todo no soy tan estúpido" _se dijo así mismo para luego ser interrumpido por el vendedor.

-Hitsugaya-Taisho está bien? –pregunta el rubio

Hitsugaya reacciona y voltea a verlo

-claro- se aclara la garganta.

-parece que le "agrado" la joven Kurosaki verdad? –dijo mirándolo de manera divertida

-ella siempre me agrado- contesto sin mas

-pues que no le empiece a agradar mas, es la hermana de Ichigo recuerda? –al decir esto vio como el albino abrió sus ojos como platos

-ella solo es una amiga! –se sonroja

-claro, le creo –sonríe

-es la verdad! –le grita

-la dama protesta demasiado- dijo refiriéndose al albino- y eso puede ser porque se niegue a sí misma

-basta! –se sonroja- en primera no soy una dama, y en segunda solo es mi amiga

-está bien, lo de la dama solo era un decir

Toushiro tomo su gigai y salió de la tienda, ¿por qué ese vendedor le hablaba así? ¡no tenía ningún derecho! Ni siquiera sabe porque se molesto en pelear con ese idiota… Pero él quería ver a Karin, estar cerca de ella… ¿Por qué? Bueno, era su amiga… aunque antes solo la veía como la hermana de Ichigo, y podría decirse que no le prestaba mucha atención y que le molestaba… pero ahora si la debería tomar enserio, no?

**-ooooOoooo-**

**Bueno fue algo corto pero que quieren! Si, dejan reviews tal vez y la haga más larga, denme su opinión y veremos! Tienen que dejar reviews nya! Los obigo! Jajaja ok no pero si :D**


	2. Corazón Atómico

**¡Hola a todos! este capítulo es seriamente más largo (es porque es un buen songfic) y eso que acorte la canción, la cual se llama como el capitulo. Aquí les dejo el link por si quieren escucharla mientras leen. ** watch?v=hPysaFGQ52w ** ah! Y a los que siguen a **_**Rapsodia Trágica**_**, se actualizara los domingos de a partir en adelante por parte de **_**Kokoro-13**_** y yo.**

**Ya lean!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Corazón Atómico**

Después de salir de la tienda de Urahara, Toushiro empezó a caminar por los alrededores para relajarse un poco, aprovechaba la suave brisa de ese día que no era soleado, pero tampoco nublado, un día normal y agradable. Entonces su mente se lleno de imágenes de la castaña que le había robado el corazón ya hace muchos años, su dulce sonrisa, sus ojos chocolate y su dulce piel durazno, soltó un suspiro recordando sus labios y mejillas rosadas cuando de repente imágenes de cierta chica azabache hicieron a un lado el recuerdo de Hinamori. Un brillante rostro molesto, una sonrisa pedante y un expresión desinteresada de Karin le hicieron soltar una pequeña risa.

-_"es muy chistosa con esos gestos que usa"-_se decía así mismo en su mente_-"y más cuando… ¡espera! ¿¡Porque pienso en ella!? Ni tú te entiendes Hitsugaya…"_

La azabache vio a Hitsugaya caminando por ahí, entonces decidió seguirlo, simplemente ir detrás de él. Estaba tan aburrida que no estaría mal tratar de jugarle una pequeña bromita, o no? Bueno solo quería un poco de entretenimiento…

_-"¡ya! ¡Debes de dejar de pensar en ella! ¡Es la hermana de Ichigo!"_-al pensar esto lleva sus manos a su nuca

_-"je je, ya te tengo Shiro-chan…! ¡Y tú no te has dado cuenta!"-_la peli negra trataba de aguantarse la risa al ir caminando tras del albino, dando pasos lo menos ruidosamente posibles

-si que eres un estúpido Hitsugaya… mejor no pienses en…-antes de terminar de decirse a si mismo estas palabras sintió un fuerte empujón que le estaba haciendo perder el equilibrio, así mismo escucho un grito de una voz muy familiar y muy conocida al haber caído.

-¡SHIRO-CHAN! – grita Karin con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos todavía extendidos por el acto anterior.

-¡¿NANI?! ¡¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?! – voltea y grita el chico molesto apoyado sobre sus manos y rodillas en el pavimento a la azabache quien se tiro a reír a carcajadas

- Jajaja Jajaja ¡te hubieras visto! –le brotan lagrimas de la risa y pone sus manos en su estomago-¡ni te diste cuenta de que te iba siguiendo!

-¬¬ ¡tonta!-dice el peli plata sentándose en el suelo- me dolió…, además no me llames Shiro-chan, soy Hitsugaya-sama para ti

-oh, discúlpame- comenta la chica calmando un poco su risa- déjame ayudarte –le extiende la mano a lo que el joven corresponde y toma su mano para así levantarse

-gracias-se sacude las manos cuando la chica le puso las suyas encima

-mírate si que te ensuciaste –le sacude la parte del pecho- Jajaja no pensé que fueras a caer en mi broma… tan literalmente –suelta una pequeña risita

-ba-baka –se sonroja- no deberías hacerle eso a la gente

_**Dime si me estoy volviendo loco,**_

-¿nani? Ah, eso nada mas te lo hago a ti –se sacude sus manos y empieza a caminar- ya ne!

_**Dime por favor si a ti te pasa igual**_

El albino voltea a ver a la chica, él se sonrojo demasiado aprovechando que ella no lo veía. Al darse cuenta de que se alejaba fue detrás de ella

-¡cho-chotto matte! –Camina a su lado- ¿adónde vas? –pregunta el chico curioso

-por ahí, a ver qué hago –dice sin prestarle mucha atención a su acompañante –estoy aburrida

-pues no lo parecías cuando me tiraste ¬¬- soltó un bufido y volteo a ver a la azabache

-supéralo, no te vas a morir por una caída- respondió ante la queja del joven sin quitar su vista del frente- Shiro-chan

-¡Que soy Hitsugaya-sama para ti!- exclamo un poco enfadado

_**Mi corazón atómico**__**  
**__**en cuenta regresiva esta**_

Toushiro siguió observando a Karin, no podía hacerlo sin esbozar una sonrisa con un leve sonrojo…

_**Parece que perdí el control,**__**  
**_

-_"basta Toushiro…" -piensa- " debes irte ahora de su lado… antes de que llegues a sentir algo extraño…"-_el peli plata quito giro su mirada hacia el frente y la bajo para ya no ver a la azabache

-¿Por qué ese rostro serio Shiro-chan?-la chica proyecta preocupación en su mirada al observar al albino, el cual inmediatamente capto- ¿estás triste o que te sucede? –bloquea su camino deteniéndose frente a el

-¿eh? No, no me sucede nada estoy bien… -aun con su mirada baja voltea a otro lado

La azabache no estaba convencida por aquellas palabras, ¿Por qué no le quería decir lo que le pasaba? A ella no le gusta ver a las personas así, el era un amigo que, aunque no muchas veces lo había visto sabía que era de fiar y una muy buena persona, amigo de su hermano y ahora, de ella.

-¡ven conmigo mejor! – dice la Kurosaki estirando sus brazos para así, posar sus manos en los hombros del él- ¡divirtámonos juntos!- sonríe dulcemente lo cual consterno un poco a Toushiro ya que nunca lo hacia de tal manera, es decir, sin fruncir el ceño. Sin duda alguna era una sonrisa sincera y reconfortante.

-yo… -el chico vacila un poco, ya que no sabía que decir.

- dime, ¿Qué dices? –pregunta la chica en espera de una respuesta positiva

-"_Toushiro… déjate llevar por una vez en tu vida…"_ –aprieta sus puños, la chica solo retira sus manos de los hombros del peli plata.

-etto…Hitsugaya-kun, si no lo deseas no…-la Kurosaki es interrumpida por el albino

_**A mí ya no,**__**  
**__**ya no me importa nada.**_

-claro, que si quiero –la toma de las manos- y dime Shiro-chan, que Hitsugaya se escucha aburrido- sonríe seductoramente

-auch, el chico "bueno" se revela, eh? –sonríe de la misma manera-entonces vámonos ya! –sale corriendo tomándolo de la mano

-"es muy rápida y fuerte"-piensa- ten cuidado, no vayas a caer- le dice el sin soltarla

-tks!, ¡mira a quien le dices eso, Shiro-chan!-voltea a verlo con su sonrisa pedante

-je, me di cuenta- ríe

Karin llevo al chico hacia una plaza, pero no era una cualquiera, esta era diferente ya que contaba con hermosas cantidades de flores en su muy brillante y fresco césped, era toda una maravilla. Llegando Karin freno tirándose al césped llevándose con ella al capitán, quedo encima de ella. La azabache reía pues eso se le había hecho muy gracioso y al principio Toushiro se sonrojo pero al verla de esa manera mostro una sonrisa divertida.

-"su sonrisa es muy linda y el sonido de su risa me tranquiliza"-piensa aun encima de la azabache

_**Acaricia mi alma,**__**suaviza mi ser,**__**  
**__**esteriliza mi sangre**_

_**y purifica mi amor**_

El joven estaba tan concentrado en Karin que no se dio cuenta que ella había parado de reír y que también lo observaba.

-¿qué te sucede Shiro-chan? ¿Por qué me ves tanto? –parpadea lentamente al decirle esto al shinigami

-porque estoy encima de ti… -dice con voz tenue para que Karin no lo escuchara, pero no fue así. Ella lo había oído.

-a bueno, eso puede cambiar! –La chica lo impulsa a in lado para cambiar de posición, ahora ella estaba arriba.-¿ahora yo te miro porque estoy arriba de ti o qué? –dice sarcástica provocando una risa del mismo modo de parte del albino

-ja ja ja, mira que deberías ser comediante Karin –gira los ojos. Entonces la chica se tira a lado suyo, acostándose en el césped.

-no, eso no es lo mío –la chica voltea a ver a Toushiro, quien miraba al cielo

Los pensamientos del Capitán cada vez se volvían mas confusos, con tan solo estar con ella el sentía paz, y deseaba verle y estar cerca de ella aunque apenas la había visto nuevamente desde hace mucho. Al estar así, perdido en su mente sintió una sensación extraña, algo muy cálido lo rodeaba y un dulce olor a pera inundaba su nariz… sin duda era un olor muy dulce. Para saber de qué se trataba aquello que lo saco de su mente volteo a ver hacia un lado y para su sorpresa se topo a la azabache abrazándolo con su cabeza recargada en el pecho de él… ella acariciaba su alma con cada gesto que hacía, con cada sonrisa… simplemente con su presencia se purificaba.

_**Acaricia mi alma,**__**suaviza mi ser,**__**  
**__**esteriliza mi sangre**__**  
**__**y purifica mi amor...**__**  
**__**purifica mi amor.**_

El no resistió más y correspondió al amable gesto de la chica, pero él lo hacía con fuerza y sentimiento, deseaba unirla a él en ese mismo momento, que eso nunca se terminara. En cambio ella solo se extraño un poco por el acto de este (cabe decir que Karin no tiene ninguna intención amorosa… aun no) pero no le dijo nada ya que pensaba que le había pasado algo, o una simple nostalgia de algo.

_**Parece que perdí el control,**__**  
**__**pero ya no,**__**  
**__**ya no me importa nada**__**.**_

-"_ya no puedo con esto… siento que mi pecho y mi alma explotaran… esta sensación me invade mas y mas y no sé explicarlo"-_ piensa sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, presionaba cada vez mas fuerte a la chica hacia el.

La Kurosaki era fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para zafarse de un capitán shinigami tan poderoso como Hitsugaya. En realidad le empezó a doler y también empezó a tener un poco de temor.

-Shiro-chan, me lastimas… -musito la peli negra- suéltame… por favor –pidió sin éxito hasta que llego a tal punto en que ella desespero –¡TOUSHIRO SUELTAME YA!

_**Dime si me estoy volviendo loco,**__**  
**__**dime por favor si a ti te pasa igual.**_

El peli plata reacciono ante este grito sorprendido y frustrado… ¿Qué había hecho que ella le gritara que le soltara? ¿Acaso no quería estar cerca suyo? Se sentó y se giro a verla, ella se había puesto de pie y estaba yéndose. "vaya Toushiro, perfecto, hiciste algo malo…" el se levanto rápidamente para seguirla. Ella se dio cuenta de aquello y camino mas rápido hasta que el termino corriendo tras de ella.

_**i just don't know where im going,**__**  
**__**but i know where ill stay**__**  
**__**i just don't know where to find her**__**  
**__**but i know she can't hide.**_

-"_¿adónde vas Karin?"_-se dijo en su mente el chico, el ya estaba lejos de Karin, sin duda ella era rápida, pero el tomo todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de estirar su brazo y tomarla.

Y así fue.

El la jalo hacia el con un gran impulso, fue muy sorprendente para la chica pues ya no tenía palabras.

-¿por qué huyes? –pregunto el albino todavía tomándola por la espalda

-¡porque me lastimaste idiota! ¡Me dolió! –se soltó y volteo a verlo a los ojos- aunque sea agresiva se delicado, ¿no? –lo miro disgustada

-no me di cuenta… - baja su mirada –discúlpame, ya no te molestare…

_**but i know where ill stay**__**  
**__**i just don't know where to find her**__**  
**__**but i know she can't hide.**_

-está bien… no te preocupes que yo no pienso esconderme de ti –le sonríe a él de manera arrogante- sabes donde encontrarme

-bueno, espero que me dejes alojarme ahí –los chicos se referían al hogar de Karin, donde los Kurosaki le dejarían hospedarse, como siempre.- ¿y me perdonas?

-tal vez… -pone su mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa- pero me debes algo

-¿deberte yo algo? Bah!-renegó- ¿No crees que ya te estás aprovechando?

-imbécil, solo dame un abrazo gentil –lo observa acusadoramente con sus ojos ónix- pero no te pases, ok?

-mmm… bueno- cierra los ojos y asiente con aceptación- esa petición es aceptable

_**Acaricia mi alma,**__**suaviza mi ser,**__**  
**__**esteriliza mi sangre**__**  
**__**y purifica mi amor**_

Delicadamente el albino rodeo el cuerpo de la joven con sus fuertes y protectores brazos bien trabajados, ella se dejo llevar y poso su cabeza en el hombro del albino, simplemente era un momento muy romantico y dulce, como si fueran una dulce pareja…

_**Purifica mi amor...**_

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez! Espero que les haya gustado, esta canción es del grupo Zoe (en el cual canta y hace la letra de las cancines León Larregui) y bueno muchas gracias a todos los reviews de :**

**mi amiga ****Kokoro-13!, ****, ****Momo03****, ****Mitsuko5399****, y a ****Dark Moon 00****, por todos sus reviews! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! :3 Domo arigato mina-san!**


End file.
